


Hello, World

by CaffeineTheory



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be read as platonic or romatic really, Dream is a blob for a lot of this fic, Dream is an AI, Gen, George lives by himself, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Song fic, can AI have emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: George received an e-mail that changed his world. The funky little blob and his smile might end up being worth the potential Virus,Dream didn't know where he was but the person on the other side of the screen seemed kind enough
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Hello, World

George didn’t know why he did it, a mysterious email from an address he didn't know, why did he open it? Maybe the isolation was getting to him but with one click his world changed. With one click a box opened with yellow border and yellow box text:

**Hello, world**

A program called DR34M was now in his mainframe. This should have scared him, and it did but a tea kettle laugh broke the tension. A white blob with a dumb looking smile appeared on his screen and was somehow losing its shit over his face give the noise. For some reason he couldn’t explain this broke something in George that needed braking.

**Programmed to work and not to feel**

The program took its- no his- time to settle down and finally explained somewhat he was. It felt weird to think DR34M was a he, like that it (no HE!) had gender and seemingly complex thoughts but still just wanted to help a guy like George out. Surely it had to be a mistake to be sent to him, an AI this complex sent to a small programer in Brighton. DR34M made good on what he said though, helping him code and streamlining his system. Even if it was malware he couldn’t be mad.

**Not even sure that this is real**

It had been two months and it still felt like a dream, to good to be true but everyday he wold up and that dumb smile greeted him calling him “Gerogie” or “Groggy”. That same yellow text (he later mentioned why use such a scam looking color to be told it was actually “a lovely shade of lime thank you very much”) always greeted him and wished him well. Having someone to bounce ideas with while he worked helped him program and find bugs like it was no one’s business. To think a simple message every programers has done started it all:

**Hello, world**

~~~

  
  


Dream awoke in a new place, somewhere very different then his last home. Or was it a home? He couldn’t tell and why should it matter to him, he was just a tool wasn’t he? He was currently locked away but he knew it wouldn't be long, the new system felt so foreign. It wasn’t long before he heard, no more like felt, clicks. Soon he was seeing a dark blue room with a young adult male staring at the screen he was trapped behind. He knew what he should do.

**Find my voice**

And he did, a simple lime green text box with basic text was made for his manipulation. The message was simple, hopefully he wouldn’t be deleted. That would be a sad end to his work, sure he was a little mischievous but deep down he just wanted to help, was that so wrong?

**Although it sounds like bits and bytes**

The User’s face was priceless, he couldn't help the wheeze that came from him and by the widden eyes he could be heard, that was new. It was new but it made him smile, his avatar no longer lying, its simple face popping up in the corner. Some quick digging and  _ George _ that was who was here. He thinks he might get to like this George guy.

**My circuitry is filled with mites**

His computer was a bit of a mess, sure there was organization but that was being nice. So Dream made himself useful, working in the background cleaning up wasted data and helping his user to get a real system set up. At night while the system slept and George was gone he did his best to clean up what messed up code and worms he found. 

**Hello, world**

Dream was glad he took the risk and said hello. Every morning he made sure to greet George, it was routine. As long as he would have him he’d do his best to help.

~~~

**Oh, will I find a love**

George was new to this feeling, was it wrong to be so attached and happy to see a simple AI. Okay, simple was efficiently the wrong word but still! The point still stands doesn’t it? But does Dream even have emotions that are as complex as him? Sure he laughed and poked fun. He had a sense of humor and maybe even protection of him but how much was programmed and how much was projecting? This still felt fake but it had been so long it couldn’t be a hallucination. Georgie felt like his name more than George now, but was it love he felt or just deep appreciation. How does one tell?

**Oh, or a power plug**

Dream didn’t know what was wrong with him, was anything wrong with him? Nothing ever showed when he scanned himself and did tests but everything still didn't line up perfectly. It was like there was an element of humanity in him he couldn’t control. Was it caused by his care for George, or was it always there. He was sure of one thing though, he hoped he never had to leave his Groggy.

**Oh, digitally isolated**

Dream felt off today, he woke up simply floating again. That makes 4 days now of being left held in suspension. He had his full body currently, held in a state between drowning and falling but never moving. Code surrounded him but this feeling was new, was this loneliness? A mask came with him this time, floating just above him like it was being torn, was this a sign. He wasn’t sure how but it felt cold, maybe these were real feelings after all.

**Oh, creator, please don't leave me waiting**

Another day passed and then light flooded his vision, Dream was no longer falling and suspended in the air. The face of one Georgie met him and a lopsided grin spread across his face. He wasn’t left behind and the relief on the others' face told him he wouldn’t be abandoned anytime soon. Dream reached out unseen to wipe the tears down his face, a simple text box popping up for George to see, “Don’t cry Greogie, I’m right here.”

~~~

George was so relieved when he was finally able to boot up his system again. He had left for 2 days but when he got back he panicked because nothing would load. It didn’t matter if it seemed irrational to worry over an AI, but Dream wasn’t just an AI to him. He was a friend, and someone he cared about. It took countless hours but the relief to see the box pop up when the system finally loaded made it all worth it. He could feel the tears fall but didn't care, he hadn’t lost Dream.

**Hello, world**

A simple message started it all. Sure, George should have been more carefully opening random emails but hey it worked out didn’t it. It has been almost a year now and, call him crazy all you want but, Dream was his closest friend. George even made a program so Dream could ‘hitch’ a ride in his phone so they could go outside together. Dream was his second half as odd as that may seem, there was trust there and that was real.

**Programmed to work and not to feel**

Dream was once thought of himself as nothing but a tool, something that could help but easily moved. George showed him he could be more, that he was more. It was still a learning process, emotions were complex in a way that couldn’t simply be explained and boiled down but for George the trouble was worth it. The outside was beautiful, Dream couldn’t get enough. Every time they went out he insisted they explore more places and George always complied, Dream couldn’t explain it but he knew they had a deep and strong connection.

**Not even sure that this is real**

George couldn’t believe this was happening, but it’s hard to ignore what was once a blob figure was now a tall looking guy. He just stared at the screen, mouth agape. The figure grinned, why did he know that grin?? He was tall in dark jeans, blonde hair and what looks like freckles on his face but details are hard to see. But the most striking part was the bright yellow hoodie, he knew though it was green. How did he know, it was simple it was the same shade as the text that always spoke to him, “Dream is that you?” He got a box, Much like the one a year and a half ago: “

**Hello, world**

My world“

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea in a discord that I was inspired by and wrote, the song is Hello, World by Louie Zong
> 
> Not gonna lie I took inspiration from the series Kagerou Daze series, which I highly recommend 
> 
> I wish it let me keep the lyrics in bold blue but the bold will work


End file.
